Sexual Attraction
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot:One month after there first encounter has anything changed between Randy Orton and Sarah Becker


It had been a month since Sarah Becker had sex with Randy Orton in the elevator. Neither one of them had brought it up since. They hadn't really spoken either. Which was pretty much how it was before it happened unless they were insulting each other. Sarah figured it was just a one time thing. A very big lapse in her judgment. She didn't know what made her sleep with that him day. Although she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't enjoy it. Everybody was on a plane to Cleveland. It was going to be a long day. From here they were going straight to the arena. It was meeting day plus the show later on. They didn't have a big enough room for everybody so they were going in groups. Being Stephanie's assistant Sarah had to sit in at every one of them and take notes. Sarah was sitting on the plane. John Cena sat down next to her. Randy was sitting three rows back on the same side. The plane took off.

"You know I don't think we've ever really met." John said looking at Sarah.

"I don't think we have I'm Sarah."

"I know." "Nice to officially meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

"That's a very pretty dress."

"Thank you.

"I don't know why I waited this long to introduce myself to you." "Where are you from?"

"Detroit."

"Great place."

"Yeah."

"Your boyfriend must really miss you when you're on the road."

"I don't have one."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"Do you have any plans after the show?"

"No."

"Would you like go out with me tonight?"

"Sure."

When the plane landed and everybody went to the arena it was meeting time. It had been going on for about three hours Sarah was bored out of her mind. Everybody who was supposed to be in this group was there except Randy Orton. He finally showed up twenty minutes late.

"Randy you're late, again." Stephanie said. "What did I tell you about the next time you showed up late?"

"Put it on my tab."

"Sit down." There was only one seat left and it was next to Sarah. He sat down. About a half hour passed. As Sarah was writing her notes she felt a hand on her knee. She looked at Randy who pretended to be paying attention to what Stephanie was saying. Sarah took his hand off of her knee. He put it back and started caressing her knee and continued up her thigh.

"What the hell is he doing?" She thought.

It took everything she had not to moan. She tried to concentrate on what she was writing. She was doing ok until she felt Randy's hand go on the inside of her thigh and going up. Then she felt his hand inside her she bit the inside of her lip to keep from moaning. Randy looked at her and smirked. He saw her other hand gripping the table hard. He went faster. She bit down on her lip harder fighting to stay quiet.

"Mmmmm." She moaned loudly coughing to cover it up. Everybody looked her including Randy who was trying not to smile. He stopped.

"Are you alright Sarah?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She got up to get some water.

Later that night Sarah was getting ready to give the wrestlers there checks.

"Well that was a first tonight?" Stephanie said.

"What?"

"You and Randy were in the same room and no insults were said."

"He must be sick he usually starts first."

"Maybe."

Sarah was delivering the checks. When she got to Randy's she knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sarah I have your check." To her surprise he opened the door right away. He'd never done that before.

"Hi."

"Hi." "Here you go."

"Thank you." He said taking it.

"Did you just say thank you?"

"Yeah."

"You're welcome."

"Come in."

"I can't I'm working."

"Just for a second."

"Ok." She went in and sat on the couch. He sat next to her.

"You seemed distracted during that meeting." He said with a big smile.

"That's because somebody was touching me." "What were you thinking?"

"How hot that was."

"We both could've gotten in trouble."

"From what I heard you were enjoying it." She smiled. "See you know you liked it."

"That's not the point."

"It's reminded me of when we were in the elevator." "All those sweet little noises you made that night." "How much they turned me on, especially when it happened again tonight."

"It was fun."

"We could have fun again right now."

"I've gotta go." "I'm working." He put his hand on her knee.

"No don't go." "Stay." He started moving his hand up her leg.

"I can't."

"Yes you can." "Where was I earlier?" He said leaning over to kiss her neck. "Oh yeah, right, about…

"Mmmmm." She moaned as she felt his hand inside her. "Ohhh, oh." They kissed. "Randy." She moaned against his lips. "See baby doesn't it feel good?" He said. He went faster. "Ohhhh my god." She moaned as she gave in. He took his hand out and slid down her panties. They kissed again. Randy's hands were around her back he could feel her zipper. He unzipped it. She stood up bringing Randy with her. He slipped the dress down the rest of the way letting it fall to the floor. She took off his shirt they kissed. He took off her bra. She took off his pants and boxers. He kissed her passionately laying her on the couch. He moved slowly down to the center of her chest. She moaned. He came back up and kissed her. "I want you so bad." He mumbled against her lips. He slipped into her they started moving. "Oh Randy." She moaned. "I love it when you say my name that." He groaned. "Ohhh, Randy why?" They kissed. "What?" He mumbled against her lips. "Why do we, mmmm, ohhhh, keep, doing this?" "It's so amazing, you're amazing." He moved faster. "Randy mmmm, please don't stop." She moaned. "Do you like it?" He groaned. "Yes, yes it feels, oh, mmmm, my god, so good." "Sarah baby." He groaned. They kissed. "Randy oh yes, mmmm, oh… "God." They both moaned at the same time giving in.

Afterward they got dress.

"Ok I really have to go now." She said.

"Ok." "Are you still going out with Cena tonight?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I was listening earlier on the plane."

"I might."

"Well I might just have to come by your room later and stop you."

"Stop me?"

"Yeah it's gonna start like this." He kissed her. "I'm sure you know the rest."

"I gotta go, you're a bad influence on me." She said smiling.

"No I'm not."

"Bye."

"Bye."


End file.
